my_own_powersfandomcom-20200215-history
Rachel Anne Summers
Rachel "Ray" Anne Summers is a mutant from an alternate future that goes by the alias Marvel Girl. Powers *Rachel can read others' minds and project her thoughts into others' minds as well. **She is able to mask her presence from being detected by others. **She can telepathically disguise herself. **Rachel can control the minds of others. **Rachel can possess the mind of another. **Marvel Girl is able to alter the minds of others by force of will. **Marvel Girl can create a psychic shield that protects the minds of anyone inside. **She is able to make others see and experience things that aren't actually happening. **She can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. **She is able to erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. **Rachel is able to project psionic force bolts that cause the victim mental pain. **She is able to project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. ***In the Astral Plane she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. **If she were to die, she could transfer her mind and powers into a host body. **She is able to sense the presence of another superhuman mutant around her. **She can manifest a phoenix made out of psionic energy that can inflict mental and physical damage. *She is able to move things with the power of her mind alone **She can disassemble complex devices to the very last piece and then easily reassemble them. ***She can even manipulate subatomic particles with her telekinesis. **Rachel can manipulate atomic and molecular structures and she can alter molecular valences, or even rewrite her own genome. She has even created a micro-black hole. **She can create psionic spikes that destroy physical objects that they come into contact with. **She is able to generate protective shields that can deflect powerful attacks, filter bacteria from the air, withstand extreme atmospheric pressures, repel nuclear weapon attacks, etc.. **Rachel is able to project telekinetic blasts. **She can fly by telekinetically lifting herself. *Rachel is able to travel through time by generating chronal energies. **She is able to temporarily transplant a person's mind and send it through time into a younger or older version of themself, a close ancestor or descendant, or a disembodied astral form. **Her body subconsciously emanates a fourth dimensional pulse which creates a chrono-shield that protects her from timeline changes. **She is able to mentally project past events. Phoenix Force Avatar *She can manipulate matter at an atomic and universal scale. *Rachel can generate and control any form of energy in any amount. *She can absorb energy from sources as great at supernova. *She can manipulate time and space. *Rachel can create space warps for instantaneous travel. *Rachel possesses immeasurable strength. *She can control lifeforces. *Marvel Girl has a limited cosmic awareness. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Telepathy Category:Telepathic cloaking Category:Telepathic camouflage Category:Mind control Category:Mind possession Category:Mind alteration Category:Forcefields Category:Illusion casting Category:Paralysis induction Category:Memory manipulation Category:Psionic blasts Category:Astral projection Category:Mind transferal Category:Superhuman detection Category:Telekinesis Category:Intuitive aptitude Category:Subatomic particle manipulation Category:Psionic spikes Category:Energy projection Category:Concussive blasts Category:Flight Category:Time travel Category:Chronoskimming Category:Chronokinetic immunity Category:Energy manipulation Category:Chronokinesis Category:Portal creation Category:Superhuman strength Category:Life-force manipulation Category:Cosmic awareness